


I Made This Choice Again

by StripedGriffin (mkdanielle)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkdanielle/pseuds/StripedGriffin
Summary: In Phil's first life, he made a decision. In his second life, he made the same one.





	I Made This Choice Again

**Author's Note:**

> In all the Phil/Clint fics I've read, Phil never just makes sure Clint immediately knows he's alive. And I get that, I do. But in some universe I just want Phil to be so crazy about Clint that he just can't bear to live without him. So I made a universe like that.

The pain came in waves upon waves, lifting him up in its clutches before slamming him down again, rarely allowing him a heaving breath before he was pulled back under, out to sea in the rip tide, until he wondered if he would ever see the shores of sanity again.   
But through the murky waters, no matter how his battered, strained (should be dead, should have died, DID die) body writhed, his mind stayed focused on one thought. Each gasping breath was for one purpose. He had one reason to fight his way back to life. One very good reason.

*******  
"You heard me, Nick."   
Phil shrugged, completely unaffected by the scowl being sent forcibly his direction. He had been dead recently, and in a massive amount of pain even more recently, so he figured there wasn't a whole lot Nick Fury could do that would scare him at this point. 

"Coulson. You do realize that I brought you back for the sake of the fate of the world, not just for your personal enjoyment." 

"Yep." Still not scared. 

"And this, what you are asking, is the very definition of PERSONAL."

"Yep. Also-- not asking. Informing. I am informing you of the circumstances under which I will perform the duties you so kindly 'brought me back' to perform." 

Nick sighed and ran his hand over his face, somehow managing to continue glaring at Phil the whole time. 

Phil was not budged. He had spent far too long being budged. Had spent far too long shuffling his priorities for the sake of the job, of the world. It was time for the saving of the world to start a little closer to home. 

"Alright. It will take a few hours." 

****** 

As the younger man stormed through the doors, all Phil could do was stare at him. (Was this a bad idea was I selfish would he have been better off thinking I was dead does he hate me what have I done--) 

His thoughts were abruptly cut off as Clint's arms wrapped around him so tightly he couldn't breathe, Clint's face buried in his neck. Phil could feel telltale wetness soaking into his collar as the arms around him tightened impossibly further, and Clint's shoulders hitched.   
Slowly, Phil moved, sliding his hands up Clint's back and bringing his forehead to rest on the broad shoulder in front of him, taking what felt like the first deep breath of his renewed life. 

"Clint." He breathed out. 

"Phil." The voice was husky, catching on the word. "My god, Phil. I'm never letting you out of my sight again." 

"Fair enough." Phil smiled into Clint's shoulder. "Can... Can I have my ring back?" 

Clint straightened and Phil could finally see his face, see the tracks his unashamed tears had made down his cheeks. 

"Are we even legally married anymore? I mean... You died." 

Phil shrugged and then chuckled. "When have we ever cared about what is legal?" 

Thoughtfully, his husband nodded and then reached for the chain around his neck where the simple gold band hung. 

As Phil slipped it onto his finger, Clint asked,

"So... How am I allowed to know you are alive? I mean... I don't understand exactly what is going on here but it seems like pretty high-level stuff. I just got pulled out of a mission, stuffed onto a jet, and flown god-knows-where. I didn't even know what it was about until Fury met me at the door with 'Phil is waiting for you in there.' ... What... I mean... I can't process this fast!" 

When the stream of words slowed, Phil met his eyes and answered, "I needed you." 

"You... What?" 

"I needed you. I didn't care what your clearance level is or what has to be done or that I'm probably endangering you or anything and maybe that makes me a bad man or a bad agent, but Clint... I needed you. I could not go another minute without seeing you, and I could not let you believe I was dead. I just couldn't." 

Clint stared at him for a second before throwing his head back and laughing in delight. 

"You told Nick you wouldn't work unless he brought me in, didn't you? Man, Boss! You are as badass as I always knew you were!" 

Phil huffed and crossed his arms but Clint caught him and wrapped him in another tight embrace. Against his ear, Clint's laughter died down as he whispered,   
"Thank you. Phil, thank you so much." 

Phil nodded against his husband's shoulder. 

"I love you, Clint. If I've got another shot at life, one decision I made in my last life still stands. I want you in it." 

As their lips met, Phil knew he had made the right decision.


End file.
